


Rookie!Leon S.Kennedy x Tall!Hunter!Female!Reader

by Naruko885



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam Winchester, Love, Please Kill Me, Post-Resident Evil 2, References to Supernatural (TV), T-Virus, Zombies, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruko885/pseuds/Naruko885





	

" Just...gross, i don't get payed enough for this" F/F/N L/N was not a women to be disgusted easy but rotten blood and brains made her stomach turn with disgust. Just the way it felt as it splattered onto her mellow S/C skin made her want to gag. This was her second time dealing with zombies but this was way worse then the first time. The first time it was just a curse from a old witch that was haunting a small town, she didn't know much at the time about zombies but lucky for her a set of brothers and a man that calmed to be a fallen angel helped her learn the ropes of how to brake cures. They showed her how to kill them, it was easy for her and it seemed the brothers found it vary amusing. After the four where able to brake the cures, the brothers had given her there number and a book on " Supernatural hunting " after that the tall women was hooked on hunting and made it into her long term job. It was hard at first to get use-to the big dangers that came with the job of being a pro hunter and even what to do as far as killing and hiding supernatural things in this world.

 

After a few years of hunting and getting use-to it all it became much more easier for her. She was older, more trained both mentally and physical and had way more idea control. She snorted thinking back to when she was so childish, but it was still fun all those stupid pranks and ideas she would think and end up pulling on the brothers when they where together. She really did miss them. They where like the older brothers she had never had, both of them protected her on hunts when she was a noob at hunting the supernatural. She still know every prank she pulled on the big fluff ball of a angel, he wasn't much fun but it was funny to see him frowning after she covered him in green slime. The brothers Sam and Dean had found it vary funny well Dean did at least Sam just face palmed at the whole scene as Dean laughed his guts out. Just thinking of them made you sad and want to cry but you had to keep it in.

You just hoped that they hadn't found a case in Raccoon city, that they had stayed far away from it as possible. You hadn't talked to them in a mouth, every time you called it would reroute the call to another number and then go dead. But you where sheer they where alright, you know them to well and they had to have made it out alive the three of them couldn't die that easily. You let out a sigh as you shook your head, you had to keep your mind open right now and face the mission you had at hand. you slid your knife back into your back pocket and tried your best to wipe the rotten blood of your face with the end of your shirt. The stuff reeked like death, stupid thought on your part, blood from a dead person who had been walking around for who-knows how long. Looking around you had found your self in a area not far from the main part of the street. You tried your best to see through the dark of the night and thanks to the out-braked some how most of the street lights went out making it vary hard to see in the dark of the night. Suddenly the sound of a car came from the other end of the alley that you where in, the sound of the car was getting closer by the minute. The sound of something hitting something easel at high speed filled the air, a loud thud rang out and the sound of car brakes screeching to a stop filled the quiet night air.

You slowly crepe to the other side of the alley drawing your gun from your side holster. The quietness got to you for a moment because you found your self jumping for a moment when someone got out of the car and slammed the drivers side door shut. Just as I was about to look out of the corner of the ally a growl from behind me made me jerk back to the ally. A male zombie snapped its jaws at me and growled and made its way towards me in a fast motion. You quickly pulled your knife out of your pocket ones aging, and throw it strait for the zombies head hitting it strait on target, blood splattered onto the brick wall right beside it as the now dead zombie feel with a thud to the ground. You sighed in happiness as you walked over to the now dead zombie and slide you knife out of its head with one hard pull.


End file.
